A Date with the Booty Warrior
A Date with the Booty Warrior '''is the ninth episode of the third season of the Adult Swim original series The Boondocks. '''Watch this episodehttp://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B003U56X26 Episode The episode begins with a scene parodying the Dateline NBC series "To Catch A Predator", with Chris Hansen, the host of the show, walking in on a man who most likely parodies the long time inmate in Kentucky State Penitentiary, known as Fleece Johnson who reveals he did not come to have sex with an underage boy but came looking for Chris Hansen, to which he then grabs him, and then anally rapes him. Then a scene opens up with Tom who is stated that, although he is a major supporter in the gay community, he still has a fear of being anally raped so he decides to take counseling for his phobia. Huey and Riley and Robert are called to the principal stating that they got in a fight with five other boys which injured, and then the principal, who got in the way then, instead of suspending the boys, he suggests to Robert take them to a "Scared Stiff" program, which Tom agrees to chapherone while Uncle Ruckus drives the bus. All the children are accounted for except Riley who Tom soon finds Riley sharpening a toothbrush to defend himself in the prison stating that anything can happen. Tom then takes the toothbrush and, instead of throwing it away, he takes it and hides it in his sport jacket, remembering that Riley said anything can happen. They all enter the prison were they meet inmates that talk to them about being raped in prison each of the prisoners ends up terrifying Tom getting him to the point of taking of his clothes in which the man from earlier who raped Chris Hansen (now an inmate in the prison) see's the sharpened toothbrush from Tom's jacket and takes it in which later he then grabs Tom and holds the sharpened end of the toothbrush by Holding him hostage and creating a riot, (although he reveals he got Tom into that position so that he could rape Tom). Tom escape's by using a move he learned earlier when he was counseling for his phobia. Police forces begin arriving on the scene to try and stop the riot. The inmates, who defeated the guards, held all of the children and Uncle Ruckus hostage in which they all decide, except for the man who tried to rape Tom who tries to find him so he can rape him, to create a "Executive Riot Committee" ( with help from Huey and Riley) to create a list of reasonable demand to change the prison (but most of these demands involve bitches). After a phone call to his wife, Sarah, Tom helps all the white children and Uncle Ruckus escape but he then realizes that they left Huey and Riley in which he decides to go alone to save them. Tom finds himself in the shower with the inmate who tried to rape him from earlier. A fight embarks when Tom does suprisingly well until he is slammed into the wall. The inmate then tries to walk up to Tom but trips headfirst onto the floor due to a slippery soapbar. Tom then walks up to the prisoner, who is still on the ground, and throws the soap bar at the prisoners head, defeating him. The other inmates, realizing that most of the hostage's escaped decide to call off the prison riot. In which they all walked out, Tom burst through the door and realize's the prisoners are all gone in which Huey, Riley, and Tom head for the exit, which then ends the episode. Trivia *This episode parodies many things like the Dateline NBC series "To Catch A Predator" or the prisoner Fleece Johnson in Kentucky State Penitentiary or the inmate known as the Tossed Salad man both prisoners both seen in the prison documentary series known as Lockup othat is seen on the news channel MSNBC. *Fleece Jhonson refers to himself as a warrior and the interview with fleece johnson is entitled "Fleece Johnson The Booty Warrior" referencing the name of the episode "A Date With THe Booty Warrior". *Butch Magnus appears in this episode as one of the white kids who go the Scared Stiff program although he has no speaking lines making it his third appearance on the show. *Riley frequently uses the word Pause from the last episode and even Sarah Dubois says pause to Tom. *This episode slightly parodies the famous "Scared Straight" documentary film, as the program Huey and Riley are in is a pun of the real-life prison program and the inmates who are fierce towards the children and Tom are exact parodies of the inmates from the 1999 documentary sequel to the 1978 original. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3